The Heart Can See
by iKiraKin
Summary: -GaaxHina- Written in Hinata's Point of view.- Hinata learns the meaning of the quote her mother told her when she was a child.


Disclaimer; I don't not own Naruto, nor will I ever. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Ok. This is my first [OFFICIAL Fanfiction. Despite being a one-shot xD.

* * *

My Mother told me a quote when I was really little. When she was still around. At first I didn't get it. How can our heart see? How is something invisible to our eyes? Of course I was just a kid. I didn't understand anything back then. Then I grew up. And I forgot about that quote. When I was in the Chuunin exams for the first time, I saw the team from Suna village. One particular boy was very scary. Well at least he looked like it. I didn't think much of it till the second exam. When everyone was doing the preliminaries. It was stupid at the time, but I remembered my mother's quote.

_'Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.'_

What if...What if, this kid, Gaara was it?...Was really kind hearted and nice? But his appearance made it difficult to think that. But then I remembered back in the forest. I tried to figure out if maybe he just had a troubled childhood, or he was really a [Monster. I was so caught up I didn't even notice that Naruto and Kiba were called to the arena, and they were to fight each other. And almost robotic, I went down after the fight to give Naruto my special ointment. After that I kept thinking about it. But then my match came up. I was matched up against Neji. I tried to forget all my thoughts, when fighting him. And then Naruto cheered me on, and I couldn't help but love him for caring about me. I blacked out after that. Kurenai-Sensei told me all about the matches after me. I couldn't believe it. I was so scared then. I was afraid of knowing that he really was what he looked like.

After the whole ordeal with the Chuunin Exams, I felt guilty that I thought of him as a complete monster for doing what he did to Lee. Every time I swallowed, the lump in my stomach would grow. And grow. I tried to forget about it. About him. He would probably never come back here anyways. And then, about a year or so later, he did come back. For the Chuunin Exams. The lump came back. A lot of people in Konoha were hesitant to trust him. He seemed like the average Joe to me. And I felt like you couldn't possibly be scared of him anymore. He was so kind. I don't know how, but I managed to make it to the third Exam. So did he. During the month before the third exam, the Sakura festival came up round the middle of the month. I had no one to go with. I kindly rejected Kiba, because I knew he wanted to go with this "Hot chick" that came for the exams, more then he wanted with me. Even Shino had a date, but he knew not to even try because I would've just kindly say I wouldn't go.

And then he asked me. He even seemed embarrassed to ask, but he acted so cool and calm. I didn't know what to say. I blushed and managed to sputter out a 'Yes.' That whole night was a blur. I was too caught up and shy, I barely remember it, except that we kissed during the fireworks. Well, he kissed me. And the amazing thing is, is that I loved being with him. And I liked it when he kissed me. Thankfully we didn't fight. I fought the "Hot chick"[Ironically; Mitsuki, I think her name was, and Gaara fought a rain ninja. Something about avenging his friend. [He was weird. In the end, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. When everything was over, and he was leaving, all he did was look over his shoulder, and smile at me, as I watched them go. That earned a definite blush from me. That's the last time I saw him.

A year passed. Then Naruto came back. I thought I could get him to like me, but I just didn't like him like I did two years ago. He was busy trying to get Sasuke back, we barely got to talk. All the days passed by more quickly than I thought they would. Naruto stopped looking for Sasuke. He said Sasuke said he would come back, when he cleared his name. All of Konoha was in peace. And again, the Sakura festival came up. I didn't even bother going, I wouldn't put all my heart into anyways, if it wasn't with [him.

By the time the Sakura festival came around, Sasuke came back. Naruto messaged the Kazekage, Gaara, that he was back, and that he should come to Konoha to celebrate Sasuke coming back, and the Sakura festival, together. Being Kazekage, I thought Gaara would be too caught up in business, and not come. [He. Did.. Then I doubted he would recognize me. [He. Did.. And he asked me again. Asked me if I could accompany the Kazekage to the Sakura festival. [I. Did.. It was the best night of my life. Better then the last Sakura festival, because this time, my mind was in focus. And I accepted the kiss at the end. And gave it back.

Now. Now my heart can see.

Because the heart [can see.

And I saw something I loved.

I love...

I love Sakura festivals.

* * *

[An I stole the ending thing from 'Things Not Seen' When bobby says he wnats to tell Alicia he loves..Her poem. xD. So I decided to do something similar.

Thank you all for reading it, and I know it's very small o .

Please don't flame. And reviews will be loved. I'll right a SasuxNaru one-shot, reallll fluffy to the first one :'D

* * *


End file.
